ManePxls
ManePxls is Pxls' resident Brony Faction, whose aim is to create art from the TV show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Note for the reader: All images included in the "Projects" section have been cropped and resized to fit. It is highly suggested that you visit the pxlsfiddle archives to see full quality images and the rest of the canvases. Origin ManePxls was started by Discord user Valra Bellkeys#4497 on 4/24/18. Discussion about bringing ponies to pxls.space began in the Manechat Discord server between Valra Bellkeys#4497, danmur15#7448, ktmbandit (Siarnaq)#4606, and hydroglyphic#4775. ManePxls did not officially begin calling themselves "ManePxls" until after they moved to their secondary location on Canvas 10, originally writing "r/manechat" instead. Projects Canvas 10 ManePxls started out with big plans to invade OSU's art to gain a foothold on the canvas. This was ok to begin with but it got a few people angry, in and outside of pxls, so that plan was cancelled. After helping to repair the original artwork, ManePxls found a home on the right border, where they did not intervene with any other art for the duration of the canvas. Canvas 11 Now with a more sizeable faction than canvas 10, ManePxls attempted to secure an area all to themselves by working with other factions in the Pxls Discord server. However, they got pushed out of their original spot (to the right of AFiP) and had to squeeze in between two pieces of artwork by Discord user dani26795#0181. As the Canvas progressed, ManePxls branched out into abandoned or empty spaces surrounding the 'core'. It is also to be noted that two new factions came out of this canvas. Rainbow Lattice This is the first time Rainbow Lattice was used as infill. At this point it was still a part of ManePxls, but it would soon break off as it's own faction. "Anti Bronie Coalation"sic While an enemy of ManePxls, it is important to note that this was the first canvas where the "Anti Bronie Coalation"sic (ABC) began to harass ManePxls. Canvas 13 This was the first canvas where ManePxls had its own designated area. Canvas 13 was relatively uneventful other than attacks from ABC towards the end and users writing funny phrases into the art while working. There was also a tribute to the main factions that ManePxls was allied with at the time, in between the apple and the FiM Fiction logo. These allies included (left to right) AFiP, Flower Lattice, Green Lattice, Red Lattice, Rainbow Road, and Rainbow Lattice. Canvas 14 This was the largest area ManePxls took up across it's time on Pxls. This combined with a smaller than expected canvas caused more of the community to begin disliking ManePxls. Discord user Glitchdemall#0001 decided to start the message below ManePxls' area which was intended to say "You ponies need to make your area smaller. We want space too. -Pxls Community". However this did not end up this way as it became a meme within the community. To help appease the community, ManePxls gave up a slot on the left side of their area to the newly formed LoL faction, which later became home to the Fox faction. Also, a cookie was added to the mouth of the grey bat pony "Miss Ping" by request of a few members of the community. During the construction of the art, the members became worried that it would not be completed due to an increase in artwork size and a decline in active members. From this point on ManePxls would scale down its plans each canvas. Canvas 15 Instead of mostly art in the ManePxls area on canvas 15, ManePxls members' original characters were used, in the style of the game Pony Town, as a sort of tribute to the members who made ManePxls possible. As a small note: this canvas and all following canvases will only have sprites created by ManePxls, and will not use pre made sprites, such as the ones from Pixels.horse. Canvas 16 It was originally planned to do a 360x300 piece, but due to a smaller than expected canvas size, this was brought down to 330x160. Later on the "Manechat stamp" was added as part of a collaboration between ManePxls and the Manechat Discord server, marking the first time the two servers had actually worked together since the creation of ManePxls. On this canvas ManePxls was also the most active, conflict-wise. They technically participated in 5 conflicts, which was double all previous conflicts. Canvas 17 Since Halloween was slated to take place during canvas 17, the artwork for the canvas was focused mostly around that, such as Derpy in her Halloween costume from one of the Nightmare Night episodes, Flutterbat, Rainbow Factory Rainbow Dash, a pony themed jack-o-lantern, and a tombstone. Canvas 17 was conflict-free, besides a few members independently helping in the fight against the 2ch threat. Canvas 18 After being told that the canvas would most likely be very short, ManePxls held off on their holiday theme until the next canvas so that it would happen during the holiday season. Instead a wide assortment of art was made, similar to earlier canvases. Although there was no conflict with other factions, there was disagreement between a few members of ManePxls as to what the speech bubble should say. The original artwork said "We ponies are totally fuckable", but it was decided to change this to "We ponies are totally snuggable". Canvas 18 was also the shortest canvas that ManePxls participated in, only taking 16 days as opposed to the usual 35+ days it takes. This short canvas length was mostly due to 2ch filling the canvas very quickly. Canvas 19 Even though Christmas was almost exactly a month away, Pxls mods assured the community that canvas 19 would last through the holiday season. With this in mind ManePxls began work on their Hearth's Warming Eve themed art, with most of the reference art coming from a holiday special that was released late October called The Best Gift Ever. This was also the first canvas since canvas 13 where Rainbow Lattice was not used as a background, instead using a themed background from the holiday special. Canvas 20 Taking a different approach to art on the canvas, there was one large piece instead of many smaller pieces. Rainbow Lattice was once again used but they mainly operated as their own faction, since there was no longer a specific box to fill. From this point forward, ManePxls projects no longer took Rainbow Lattice into account, making them essentially autonomous. Canvas 21 ManePxls were once again not able to find space big enough for a box, and instead two medium sized projects were made, along with a member's OC which was added later. This spot on the canvas was chosen because of how similar Avogadro's project looked to the Crystal Heart in the show. Canvas 22 For ManePxls' first anniversary, a template was designed with the founding members in mind. In the center was the /mlp/ 4cc shield that had become common for imagery of the faction, including the Discord server logo. To the left of the shield was a list of all the ManePxls mods who had helped up to that point. To the right was a list of early members and people who helped out in the early days of the faction. Finally, above the shield was listed the three main founders and admins of the faction. Besides the tribute, many individual members planned artwork. Shown here are Vinyl Scratch and Twilight pieces, but there were also pieces for Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, and an OC. Canvas 23 Due to a decline in active members over the last few canvases, focus was shifted from multiple pieces to a singular large main piece, and this canvas was no different. The main piece for this canvas was the new playset treehouse that was revealed in the season 9 episode "Uprooted." Besides the main art there was also a large Starlight Glimmer, not pictured here. Canvas 24 For this canvas, ManePxls built Luna wearing the classic "Rainbow Dash sunglasses." There was also a small Celestia "heart pony" near the bottom of the canvas. Canvas 25 For this canvas, a giant Princess Twilight was made. Independent of ManePxls, a small artwork of the character "Littlepip" from Fallout Equestria was made next to Twilight. Canvas 26 Sticking with the theme from the last two canvases, a simple Mane 6 group hug was planned for the canvas. There were some issues with fitting the original image to the Pxls color palette, but they were eventually sorted out. Canvas 27 Once again, a simple Luna and Celestia pic was planned for the canvas. No issues seemed to arise during this time. Canvas 28 Finally breaking the string of more "simplistic" projects, a Halloween themed piece was planned. The last themed piece was on canvas 19, for Christmas of 2018. It is also worth noting that this was the canvas where the playerbase for Pxls exploded. First there was a video posted by popular YouTuber RTGame about the original r/place, which boosted site usage a little. The real flood of new users came after a TikTok about pxls.space went viral, bringing the online users to it's highest peak since many of the early canvases (over 2 years earlier). This, in turn, boosted the number of active users in the ManePxls Discord. Canvas 29 After the spike in new users from the previous canvas, a larger project was able to be planned. In coordination with the recently aired final episode of My Little Pony, the template was based on art about the epilogue. Canvas 30 This canvas is currently active. Information about it will be added once it resets. Conflicts ManePxls invading OSU, Canvas 10 The newly formed ManePxls attempted to invade OSU, but surrendered due to community backlash. Afterwards, ManePxls members assisted OSU in rebuilding their art. Destruction of Woke Reich, Canvas 11 A coalition of ManePxls, AFiP, Cozy Vault, and a few other factions worked together to wipe out the Woke Reich, which was renamed to the Woke Cells. Touhou invading AFiP, Canvas 14 A new Touhou faction coming from a Russian imageboard attempted to invade AFiP, but multiple factions including ManePxls helped defend. Red Blob invading Canada and others, Canvas 15 FunnyJunk users invaded Pxls and attempted to cover the canvas in red, and nearly the whole community helped push them back. Abyss invading Germany, Canvas 15 ManePxls helped the Crusaders push back the Abyss after they had completely covered some artwork by the German faction. Land dispute between ManePxls and Pixeloid, Canvas 16 after the reset, the canvas size was much smaller than expected, which caused ManePxls and Pixeloid to both be claiming the same area. ManePxls originally tried to solve the situation peacefully, but Pixeloid was being too harsh in their terms, in ManePxls' opinion, so ManePxls began to fight for the spot. Pixeloid was assisted by a few unaligned Pxls users, and ManePxls was assisted by AFiP. After about a day of fighting, Pixeloid leader Nudl#9532 contacted danmur15#7448 to discuss a cease fire. The terms were as follows: * Pixeloid will cancel plans for Wildfire. * ManePxls will assist Pixeloid in making Teto. * All area previously held by Pixeloid and not taken by ManePxls will be considered free space. Crusaders and Steins;Gate invading Abyss, Canvas 16 Although majoritively unprovoked, the Crusaders helped Steins;Gate build their art over the Abyss, and ManePxls came to help. Uno Club invading AFiP, Canvas 16 Many groups came together to remove the American flag made by AFiP, who would later go by a few names, one of which being the Uno Club. ManePxls and Cozy Vault attempted to save AFiP, but they were unable to do more than stall the advance for 2 hours. The art used to cover the flag was completed after 19 hours, but the flag was not effectively covered until a total of 31 hours had passed. ManePxls invading the Grylical Monument, Canvas 16 ManePxls, Cozy Vault, and AFiP with the support of users from a non Pxls-centric Discord known as Manechat, invaded the monument made for Discord user grylical#9789 after he was banned from the Discord. For the first 12 hours of the attack, the efforts were focused on the areas surrounding the main monument. Then in a final push, the remaining part of the monument was taken in just 3 hours. The 'stamp' was completely finished 2 hours later, bringing the total time to 17 hours. Early in the fighting, an attempt was made to counterattack against ManePxls by building the Uno logo over their main artwork, but this failed. AFiP invading Uno Club, Canvas 16 Other than some minor attempts, AFiP was unable take back the flag that they had lost. After two days of the flag being captured, AFiP, supported by Cozy Vault and ManePxls, began a massive assault to retake the flag. In the first 5 minutes of the assault, it is estimated that nearly 300 pixels were placed by the attacking side. The full retaking of the flag took about 11 hours, which was almost 3 times faster than the original covering of the flag. 2ch invading Pxls, Canvas 17 Although officially taking a break from conflict, many ManePxls members independently helped out the factions affected by the invasion, and the PATO discord server was officially added to the ally list. Allies Current * American Flag in Place (AFiP) * Cozy Vault (CV) * Rainbow Lattice (RBL) * Steins;Gate Coalitions * The Pxls Assembly * Pxls Alliance Treaty Organization (PATO) Former reason * Crusaders diplomatic stance * Green Lattice inactive * Flower Lattice banned from Pxls, faction dissolved * MinecraftPxls to reach any faction reps, deemed inactive * Awoovement inactive, saw messages to support this * Rainbow Road inactive * Hall of Flags, Team PXLS, and Red Lattice don't remember, probably inactive * Tiny Tardis inactive Enemies Current * Pregnant Men Former reason * Anti Bronie Coalation (ABC) Abandoned * Anti Brony Coalition (ABC) Abandoned * Saint George's Squad (SGS) Dissolved * Abyss diplomatic stance * Pixeloid peace * New Anti Brony Coalition (ABC) Abandoned * 2ch banned from Pxls Leadership Valra Bellkeys#4497 * Leader, 4/24/18 to 7/4/18 * Admin, 7/4/18 to 10/2/18 * Leader, 10/2/18 to 9/6/19 * Admin, 9/6/19 to present danmur15#7448 * Admin, 4/25/18 to 7/4/18 * Leader, 7/4/18 to 10/2/18 * Admin, 10/2/18 to present Ziggurat Vertigo#9779 * Moderator, 6/2/18 to 9/6/18 * Admin, 9/6/18 to 4/1/19 ktmbandit (Siarnaq)#4606 * Moderator, 4/25/18 to 11/5/18 Xylon#0847 * Moderator, 5/18/18 to 9/2/18 TheWaffleLord#6787 *Moderator, 9/6/18 to 1/11/19 *Admin, 1/11/19 to 9/6/19 *Leader, 9/6/19 to present Darky Dash#6886 * Moderator, 8/14/18 to present FlyingSixtySix#4323 * Moderator, 10/1/18 to 11/5/18 * Admin, 11/5/18 to 1/1/19 * Moderator, 10/27/2019 to present Shadowtrot Flamewraith#1843 * Moderator, 2/9/19 to present Awards and Recognition This section is for any awards or recognition given to members of ManePxls for various reasons. The Iron Pony This award can only be held by one user at a time. It was created in June 2018, and is given to a member who is observed and nominated by staff for exemplary service and time spent supporting ManePxls projects. The recipients in the order received, are; * Ziggurat Vertigo#9779 * TheWaffleLord#6787 * Shadowtrot Flamewraith#1843 * wilwil000#8513 * FlyingSixtySix#4323 * DragonRyder2075#6666 Note: the title of this award comes from the My Little Pony Season 1 episode, "Fall Weather Friends" Toaster Repair Pony This award can be held by up to 5 users at once, including members of staff. It was created in September 2018, and is given to any member who is either proficient in coding or regularly helps with any issues with bots in the Discord server. The current recipients of this award, in no particular order, are; * FlyingSixtySix#4323 * Shadowtrot Flamewraith#1843 Note: The title of this award comes from the My Little Pony fan fiction "Fallout Equestria" by Kkat. Rarity's Apprentice This award can be held by any number of users at once, with no restrictions on who holds it. It was created in June 2018, and is given to anyone who displays above average artistic ability in pixel art creation and fine tuning. As of writing, there are 13 members with the award. Citizen This award can be held by any number of users at once, with only loyalty based restrictions. It was created in May 2018 as the Verified role, renamed to Citizen in June 2018. It is given to users who have shown devotion to helping ManePxls and is given by any staff member who deems it appropriate. The award may be removed if it is discovered that a user is acting against the interests of ManePxls (inciting unwanted conflicts) or otherwise making efforts to sabotage the faction. There are currently 24 members with this award. Lunar Guard This award can be held by any number of users at once, but is no longer being given out. It was created in July 2018, but fell out of use by September 2018. It was given to anyone who is on the opposite side of the world from any of the US time zones, so they could be alert for attackers when most were asleep. There are only 9 users with the award. Note: The title of this award is in reference to Princess Luna's royal guards. FlutterTree This award can be held by any number of users at once, with no restrictions on who holds it. It was created in November 2019, and is given to anyone who donates any amount of money to the "Team Trees" movement. More information on this movement can be found in the links listed below. Team Trees Wikipedia Team Trees Website